We're Scrooged!
"We're Scrooged" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third season three episode, and fifty-seventh overall. Plot A top hat-sporting Lumpy comes across The Mole, who is wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell next to a red bucket for donations. Lumpy silently removes the coins from the bucket and drops a pebble inside, leaving The Mole to assume Lumpy made a donation. Lumpy enters a toystore he owns and walks to the back, where Toothy is working on a pair of wind-up, chattering teeth. Lumpy hangs his hat on a coat rack and takes a pair of teeth out of a box full of them. He twists the knob, but the teeth don't activate. Toothy reaches over to take the toy from him, when suddenly the teeth activate and bites one of Toothy's fingers off. The finger bounces off Lumpy's head and lands near Cuddles, a customer in the store. He picks the finger up and it squirts blood all over his face. Despite Lumpy and Toothy's fears, Cuddles laughs and shows it to Giggles who enjoys it just as much. Believing that he will be rich, Lumpy turns to Toothy with grinning eyes and a very careless plan. Toothy, realizing what Lumpy is thinking, backs up and slips on a pool of his blood on the floor. Lumpy saves him from falling in the box of (now activated) chattering teeth, but he lets Toothy fall in upon seeing Cuddles and Giggles playing with the severed finger. Toothy screams in pain and terror as he is bitten and shredded to pieces. Lumpy, on the other hand, only sees dollar signs. He begins selling Toothy's body parts and organs at steadily increasing costs. The box of Toothy's remains runs empty just as Sniffles enters, willing to pay an entire briefcase full of money for a piece of Toothy. Lumpy looks around and spots one of Toothy's kidneys atop a high toy shelf. Upon trying to reach it, Lumpy accidentally knocks a spinning top off the shelf which stabs him in the eye. He attempts to pull it out of his eye by yanking on a string, but this only causes the top to spin and burrow itself deeper into his eye. He finally pulls it out, also removing his eye and nerve fibers in the process. Sniffles begins to leave, but Lumpy beckons him to wait. Thinking quickly, he ties his nerve fibers to the end of a paddle, and uses his eye as a paddle ball. Sniffles is not amused and he leaves the store. Suddenly, the toy shelf Lumpy jumped on earlier begins to fall over. Lumpy tries to outrun it, but he ends up getting the lower part of his body crushed by the shelf. His cash register then falls on his upper back, inflating his head and hands. Finally, Lumpy's head is crushed by his piggy bank, sending his teeth into the air and onto the counter. The Mole then enters the store and, in a sense of poetic justice, takes Lumpy's teeth while paying for it with the pebble Lumpy gave him earlier. Moral "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" Blurb The blurb video of We're Scrooged! contains these annotations: *'BlurB!:' At the beginning to state this is a blurb video. *'Pro tip: walking without pants on is 0.00367% more efficient!:' Referencing the fact Lumpy doesn't wear pants. *'Tip for the blind: if you can read this you're not blind!:' Appears when The Mole is shown on the streets, this is a joke annotation, possibly a reference to the phrase "If you can read this you're too close!" *'Before wallets were invented people kept their money in buckets:' Pointing out The Mole's bucket for collecting money, possibly true. *'Willy Wonka called. He said he wants his suit back!:' Pointing out how Lumpy looks like Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *'Before money, people used to keep their rocks in buckets:' Carrying on from two points ago, mocking Lumpy placing a pebble in The Mole's collection bucket. *'Wow! This store is SOOO much more bigger inside!:' Pointing out the classic increase in building size in cartoons when they are looked inside. *'Wind up logs are fun!:' Pointing out a random, likely pointless toy on sale. *'All these boxes...:' See point below *'...are empty!:' Another joke annotation. *'Except this one!:' Follows on from the previous two annotations, and is pointing out the REALLY obvious (mainly because the box is open). *'Classic comedy props:' A good old list of comedic props follows. **'1. Rubber Chicken.' **'2. Whoopie Cushion.' **'3. Chattering Teeth!:' Lumpy just happens to be holding one. *'Toothy gives Lumpy the finger in...:' Has a countdown. **'3' **'2' **'1' *'In the future, this robot will write better jokes than us!:' Appears as Cuddles plays with a toy robot, a possible reference to joke robots/machines/generators in sci-fi. *'Safety tip: never point a loaded finger at yourself:' Appears as Cuddles picks up the severed finger, a reference to the old phrase "never point a loaded gun at yourself". *'What did we just SAY?:' Cuddles got squirted. *'This blood tickles!:' Really, he thinks its just a comedy prop. *'Fun fact: 80% of the body's blood volume is stored in the finger:' Not true, just a reference as to how much blood is coming out of that one finger. *'"$" eyes is a sign of serious illness:' Another joke. *'Who had the time to wind up all these teeth?:' Referencing the goof where the teeth have been wound up out of nowhere. *'BLOOD FIGHT!!!:' Appears while Giggles is still being squirted by Cuddles, a reference to the phrase "food fight!" *'Remember when we said 80% of the blood is stored in the finger?:' A reference to an earlier annotation. *'The last 20% is stored in this box!:' Technically pointing out the obvious, but that is still a LOT of blood. *'That's a great deal for a heart!:' A bit of satire over selling a heart. *'What bargain for hands!:' Some more sale satire. *'A little pricey for brains. I think yout can do better on-line:' ...and some more. *'Lumpy should seriously get that checked out:' A reference to an earlier related joke. *'And that too!:' Lumpy happens to have the "$" symbol on his tongue. *'Safety tip: always keep heavy and breakable objects on the highest shelf...:' Another joke, obviously you shouldn't. *'...make that the highest, unbalanced shelf!:' Neither this. *'Don't forget to store some sharp objects up there too!:' Once again: no! *'Warning: Objects in eye may be closer than they appear:' This appears when has a spool stabbed into his eye, and is a reference to the old phrase "objects in the mirror are closer than they appear". *'He wouldn't have to look around so much if had BOTH eyes!:' Lumpy's lost his left eye. *'Paddle ball is a swell alternative to video games!:' Sarcasm. *'Really!:' Some more sarcasm. *'Who closed that door?:' Pointing out the door closed behind Sniffles all by itself. *'Litle known fact: Lumpy got his start in show business as a balloon animal!:' Mocking how expanded Lumpy is under the weight of the shelves. *'There's a joke about "molars" and "mole" here...:' See below *'...but it's lunch time:' See below *'And we're hungry!' Avoiding a cheesy joke. *'While we're at lunch the Comedy Robot will read us out of the credits:' See below *'Take it away, Comedy Robot!:' Reference to the earlier point about comedy robots. **'01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 0111010 01101111 01100001 01100100 00111111:' Why did the chicken cross the road? **'01010100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100001:' To get to the other side! Deaths #Toothy and Inez is shredded by a boxful of chattering teeth. #Lumpy and Matt's head is crushed/popped by his piggy bank. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes even during continuous shots. #When Lumpy steals the coins from the bucket, The Mole is holding his cane. When Lumpy drops a pebble into the bucket, however, the cane is on the ground. #It is very strange that the chattering teeth within the box was winded up and killed Toothy as prior to the death of Toothy, the chattering teeth were not on. #When Toothy goes the the chattering teeth Lumpy is holding, it is facing Lumpy. When Toothy gets bitten by it, the chattering teeth is facing Toothy. #When Toothy is being bitten/torn apart by the chattering teeth, one of his hands flies out of the box. When Lumpy looks into the box you can see Toothy's other hand. Even though Toothy previously lost a finger on his right hand, both hands are shown with all four fingers. #Some of the teeth that are in the box stop chattering after Toothy dies. It is possible, however, that their activation period ended. #The first time Cuddles blinks, his eyelids are red. Afterwards, when he blinks, they are yellow. #Sniffles didn't open his suitcase properly (unless it had a switch at the top by the handle). #Even though Lumpy clearly runs past the counter (with the cash register on it) to avoid being crushed by the falling toy shelf, when his head is crushed, his teeth fly forward and land on the counter. #The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face at the start of the episode and the right side of his face at the end of the episode. #The Mole pays for Lumpy's teeth with the pebble Lumpy had "donated", despite the fact that he had been the one collecting the donations. He may, however, have been collecting donations to purchase toys for the needy. #When the shelf tips over, the organ on top isn't shown falling. #Similarly, the blood under the organ isn't shown when it has completely crushed Lumpy. #As Toothy was being chopped in the box, his heart clearly is shown flying out of the box. However, later the heart was in the box, in the top-right corner of the box when Lumpy looks at the shredded remains of Toothy. Trivia *This is one of a few episodes where all the featuring characters survive while all the starring characters die. *This is the first episode in the Internet series where Cuddles survives. *The title of the episode and Lumpy's wardrobe seem to be a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge, a greedy meiser from Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol. *This is one of only five episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other three being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Dunce Upon a Time, All in Vein , and Banjo Frenzy). *Sniffles doesn't seem to care a bit about Lumpy's eye injury. *Like Class Act and Blind Date this has a "blurbed" edition. However, there was a mistake and the HTF theme song can be heard throughout the episode. It was only up for a few hours before it was pulled. It was reposted a few days later with the music error fixed up. *This episode shows that Sniffles has a lot of money; he probably has a highpaying job due to his intelligence. *We're Scrooged is a pun on the phrase "We're Screwed!" *This is the first episode that Toothy stars since Better Off Bread. *This is the second episode to use the special Christmas opening. The first one was Class Act. Gallery images.true stor.jpg|Not! hjklhjkl.jpg|Ahh money. We'reScrooged.JPG|Uh oh! Bloodfight.jpg|Better than water balloons. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:christmas episodes Category:Episodes